Truth or Dare: PF Style!
by mutated-ducks-rule
Summary: Has anyone done this yet? I don't know, but your welcome to submit truths or dares!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and welcome to truth or dare: PF style! **

**Rules: **

**No truth or dares that are violent or revolting. That's it for rules!**

**Characters:**

**Phineas**

**Ferb**

**Candace**

**Linda (mom)**

**Lawrence (dad)**

**Jeremy**

**Isabella**

**Buford**

**Baljeet**

**Irvan**

**Major Monogram (MM)**

**Carl**

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Dr. D)**

**Norm**

**Stacey**

**Vanessa**

**And of course, Perry!**

**Please submit your truth or dares people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wha- … (those were head bangs), I HATE MY COMPUTER! But don't worry, I (hopefully) fixed the mistakes.**

Mutated-ducks-rule: Welcome to the first round of truth or dare, PF style! My name's mutated-ducks-rule, but you can call me M-ducks for short. I'll be your host.

Perry: (chatter) (The characters I've listed in the earlier chapter randomly show up)

M-ducks: That's what I said! Sheesh, some platypus just can't understand you!

Lawrence: My word, how did we get here?

Candace: Yeah, and what kind of name is mutated-ducks-rule?

M-ducks: Better than yours.

Ferb: Ohh, burn.

Vanessa: Ferb?

Ferb: Vanessa?

Baljeet: (points at Dr. D) The Pharmacist!

Dr. D: Major Monogram?

MM: Dr. Doof…

M-ducks: Will you be quiet already? It's truth or dare time, or in this case, question time! So sit down! (They all sit down in cool chairs) XD

**Cleanlean1: (looks around) Nice place, but has anyone been fake married?**

Isabella, Jeremy, Candace and Ferb: (crossing fingers) Please say yes, please say yes!

M-ducks: No, but we can arrange those terms. (evil grin) So make sure to review who you want to get married. Next reviewer!

**Redtutel: Perry, tell Phineas and Ferb your "little secret".**

(Perry, MM, and Carl start sweating)

Perry: (Chatter)

M-ducks: And there you have it folks! The same answer I would've said! Anyway, reviewer #3!

**Tanabiisawsome: I dare Ferb to make out with Vanessa.**

Linda and Dr. D: Wait, they're too young to be kissing!

(Ferb and I glare at her) M-ducks: You know, I can make it rated T for violence.

Linda: Be my guest! Ferb, 30 seconds is the longest you go!

Ferb: Fine.

Vanessa: Don't I get a say in this?

Everyone: NO!/chatter!

Vanessa: Okay, okay, just asking! Let's just get this over with.

(Ferb and Vanessa kiss for_ 31 _seconds)

Phineas: Wow, Ferb must like Vanessa.

Isabella: (mutters) Sometimes he is _so_ clueless.

M-ducks: Speaking of cluelessness, here's germanyswarrior! (JK)

germanyswarrior: I'll try not to take that offensively.

Buford: Hey, I can make it worse.

germanyswarrior: o_o Okay… anyway, I dare Isabella to tell Phineas your secret and then to Phineas, do you like Isabella.

Isabella: Umm, I dream of unicorns!

Dr. D: So do I, but do you hear me blabbing it out, nope. I'm as hard as steel, maybe even stronger! Right, Norm?

Norm: Actually sir, I'm the one who's made out of steel. You're made out of 55% water and…

Dr. D: Just shut it Norm, just shut it.

Irvan: Ouch!

M-ducks: Just answer the truth Phineas!

Phineas: Of course, she's one of my best friends!

(Me and Isabella do face slaps) M-ducks: Wow, just wow.

my-dear-fangirl: Phineas: I dare you to take pictures of all the stuff you guys make in your backyard, turn it into a slide show and let Candace show your mom on the last day of summer [You deserve it diva! ;)]

Jeremy: have you ever given a reason for liking Candace? If not Tell her now all romantic-like!

Candace: Tell us your reasoning for wanting to bust your brothers. (P.S. You rock way harder than them!)

Candace: Cool, a fan!

Phineas: A slide show, huh. Okay, we'll be right on it! Hey, M-ducks, do you have a computer?

M-ducks: Down the hall to the left, but watch out for the monkey, he's hungry.

(Ferb pulls out a bunch of bananas)

Phineas: Come on, Ferb.

M-ducks: While they're doing that, l believe Jeremy needs to tell Candace something.

Jeremy: Candace, I really like you because you're always there for someone who needs help. I mean you'll set everything aside just to assist them. I've always liked that about you.

Candace: Aww.

(Phineas and Ferb walk in)

Phineas: Done!

M-ducks: Great, now we just have to wait until the end of summer. Really though, I don't get why you wanted to wait till the end of summer.

Candace: I want to bust my brothers so I can see the looks on their faces, besides I don't have anything better to do.

Inusgirllovesmonkeys:

**Isabella: i dare you to admit your feelings**

Ferb: same (but with Vanessa)

Phineas: who do you like (like like)

Isabella: My feelings?

Ferb: I think she means for you to admit your feelings about Phineas.

Isabella: Phineas? He is a really…

M-ducks: For Pete's sake, just tell him! I don't think my popularity polls are going to go any higher until you tell him!

Isabella: Okay, okay! Phineas, I-I- I like…

M-ducks: (glares at Isabella) The whole sentence.

Isabella: I like you, as in like-like you.

Phineas: Really, cause I like-like this cupcake. (randomly holds up a cupcake)

Isabella: H-he chose the cupcake over me…(starts sobbing)

M-ducks: … wow. Ferb?

Ferb: Vanessa, I really like you.

Vanessa: Umm, thanks, but I have a boyfriend.

Johney (the goth dude): Sup?

M-ducks: Go away.

**Perry: ur awesome. ummmm tap dance in front of rabid screaming fans  
**

Perry: (chatter)

Dr. D: I'm the last one who's going to object, but where are the fans?

M-ducks: (pulls curtain)

Perry: (takes a step back)

M-ducks: Here's some tap- shoes; go get 'em!

(Perry goes on stage and randomly tap dances)

Perry fans #24: (hiss)

Lawrence: Since when did Perry learn to tapdance?

M-ducks: Since you learned to flush. Alright, Perry, you can stop tap-dancing now.

Perry:(runs off stage)

**Carl: two words: Dr. coconut **

Carl: Wha-, how did you know about that?

MM: Carl, _everyone _knows about that!

Carl: Really?

Dr. D: Yep.

M-ducks: Just do it!

Carl: (randomly rips off clothes to reveal Dr. Coconut outfit)

MM: How does that work…

Carl: If you want me to do it, just be quiet.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,  
Doctor Coconut._

_Look out. _

_Here he comes.  
Doctor Coconut. _

_Look out. _

_Here he comes.  
Doctor Coconut. _

baljeet!: i LOVE you XD

Baljeet: YES, YES, FINALLY, A FAN! I mean will you go on a date with me?

Inusgirllovesmonkeys: (starts hibervenilating) I would…

M-ducks: Have to submit a dare.

**Candace: why do you want to bust your brother, they're so sweet & cute!**

Candace: It's like I said before, I don't have anything better to do. 

**MM: sing Perry's theme song XD**

MM: Don't worry, I've had lots of practice. A-hem, Carl?

Carl: _Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba  
_

MM:_Perry! _

MM:_He's a semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal of action,_

Carl: _Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba _

MM:_He's a furry little flatfoot who never flinched from affray,  
He's got more than just man skill,  
He's got a beaver tail and bill,  
And the women swoon whenever they hear him say:_

Perry:(platypus sound)

(ladies faint)

MM_:He's Perry,  
Perry the Platypus!_

M-ducks: _But you can call him Agent P._

MM: _Perry! _

M-ducks_: I said you can call him Agent P!_

MM: _Agent P!_

Phineas: Agent P? Cool!

Redtutel: HA!

**Buford: WHY are you afraid of little Suzy, and how is it possible for some one like Isabella to control you? yeahhhhhh PnF dares XD**

Buford: Susy's just plain _evil_, but she's still cute and innocent at the same time! It's just not natural! As for the Isabella question, we had a bet…

Phineas: Well thanks for the compliment!

M-ducks: Right, well here's the next reviewer.

I have a life it's called PF:

Phineas: Truth: Do you like Isabella?

Dare: If so kiss her.

(Everyone stares at Phineas)

Phineas: Okay, okay, I like-like her.

Isabell: (sniff) Really?

Phineas: Yes. (kisses her)

(Linda's eyes twitch)

M-ducks: Eww, romance… what's the next review?

**Phinabella Forever: ****I GOT ONE! What if isabella had to tell her feelings for Phineas?**

M-ducks: They did… but, uh, sorry for the inconvenience. So our last guest is cyndaquil225.

**Cydnaquil225: ****Ferb, spend the day with my OC, Chelsea.**

Chelsea: Uh, hi Ferb.

Isabella: No, Ferb, don't do it! It's a trap!

Ferb: (shrugs)

M-ducks: Have fun!

****

Candace, how about you join in with Phineas and Ferb on one of their projects? Seriously, just give it a shot. If you have fun, then help them out for the rest of the week. If you don't have fun, well, then keep doing what you're doing. OH! And just so you can't lie your way out...

Phineas, Ferb, build a lie detector so you can know whether she's being truthful or not.

Irvan: But Ferb just went on a McDonald's run with Chelsea.

Phineas: Don't worry, it's just one day.

One Day Later

Chelsea: Bye, Ferb.

Ferb: (waves)

M-ducks: Okay, Ferb, you and Phineas build a lie detector. When you're done with that build something with Candace.

Phineas: Come on Ferb.

**One building montage later**

M-ducks: What's under neath the curtain?

Candace: (excited) The coolest, most extreme… I mean just some ridiculous contraption.

Ferb: (Pulls off curtain)

Phineas: Ta-da!

(Everyone sees a giant platypus water fountain)

All: COOL!

M-ducks: So, Candace, did you like it?

Candace: UM, it was… the lamest time-waster I've ever done.

M-ducks: Ferb, would you do the honors?

Ferb: (pulls out lie detector)

Machine: **Candace's pants are under extreme condition! Do not go near them!**

****M-ducks: I guess that settles that. Candace, make an IOU coupon since you'll be stuck in here for a couple weeks.

Linda: NOOO! I CAN'T STAY IN HERE, MY CASSAROLE'S IN THE OVEN! IT'S BURNING! WHERE'S THE EXIT!

M-ducks: THERE, THERE, OVER THERE!

Linda: (Jumps out window)

M-ducks: Umm… we'll contact her if she has a truth or dare. But congrats, people, you survived the first round!

**Review, please! Again… sorry Cydnaquil225.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, I just really hate my computer, it can't do anything right!**

**Computer: That hurt…**

**So I wanted to apologize for the suckish chapter. You name it and I'll make it up to you. I'm serious, just name ANYTHING you want me do to and I will do it.**

**Yours, M-ducks**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lights! Camera! Jimmy stop eating the camera... Action!" M-ducks yelled. "Also I do not own anything throughout this story..."

Phineas looked around, confused. "But we only have five reviews."

M-ducks shrugged. "So? I got bored."

Major Monogram raised his hand. "Why are we talking like this?"

"Turns out this is the way we're supposed to." M-ducks replied ."IT SO BORING! (no offense fanfiction) Oh yeah... reviewer number one: Testing 123 Cinnamon Buns"

"I'm not the last one this time! YAY!" Testing 123 Cinnamon Buns yelled (why must you have such a long name!) "**Why did mine have to be one of the last ones?and did u have to use the "I GOT ONE" in there?just 2 let u know i posted that review before i changed my pen name"**

M-ducks looked around nervously. "Well, um... I uh... PEER PRESSURE! IT WAS BALJEET'S FAULT! HE FORCED ME!"

(Cops in the background) "GET HIM!"

"It wasn't me!" Baljeet yelled.

The cops hand cuffed him. "A likely story." the lead cop said. "Just like the pizza you _didn't _order and you _didn't _pay for!"

"But I didn't-"

"Save it for the judge." the head cop said, carrying Baljeet into the police car.

Candace pointed to the vehicle. "Uhh."

"It happens. We'll get him later." M-ducks said. "Up next is Cyndaquil255."

(Cyndaquil255 runs up) "I just saw a police car!"

Buford sighed "Just tell us what you want."

"**Everyone: If you were a wizard, would you be a fire, ice, storm, life, myth, death, or balance wizard? (my brother kinda got me into Wizard 101 XD)"**

Irvan stretched his hand into the air. "YOUR BROTHER SOUNDS COOL! Oh, and I pick ice."

"I'll be a balance wizard. And I think Linda would be a myth wizard." Lawrence said.

"I'll be fire." MM said.

"I pick storm!" said Carl

"It's a rather weird question. But I'll be ice too" Ferb answered.

"Life!" Stacey and Candace both yelled.

Perry chattered (that means storm... I think.)

Vanessa shook her head. "This might sound nerdy, but I'll have fire."

"Myth." Isabella exclaimed.

Phineas raised his hand. "I'll be fire."

Isabella then yelled "That's what I said! Oh Phineas! We have so much in common!"

" I can be a balance wizard" (that was Jeremy)

"Baljeet picks myth." Buford shouted. "And I choose death."

"Ooh, that one. I'll be death!" (Dr. D)

"Nice choice sir." said Norm. "I'll be that one too."

"I don't know if you mean me or not, but I'll be ice" M-ducks said.

"**I want Isabella handcuffed to Chelsea. Let's see what chaos unfolds. QUICK CANDACE! KEEP THE KEY AWAY FROM THEM, PHINEAS, FERB, IZZY'S FIRESIDE GIRLS, SHANNON, JESSIE (female), ALEX (also female), TORI, AND MARISSA!"**

Candace groaned. "Why me?"

"Dunno. But look! The cops who arrested Baljeet dropped some handcuffs!" Phineas said. "Hey, where's Perry?"

"Right behind you actually." Jeremy told him. "And he's doing some type of dance."

"Really?" Isabella asked.

"No, not really. We just needed a distraction so we could cuff you and Chelsea together." M-ducks replied.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Chelsea asked as Carl put the cuffs on.

Dr. D scratched his head ,"Well, I do have this rash on my-"

"UNIMPORTANT AND UNNEEDED!" M-ducks yelled.

"Wait, how do I keep the key away from everyone?" Candace asked.

"You could just throw it off that conveniatly placed cliff over there." Stacey explained, pointing to the right.

"Great idea!" Candace said as she threw it behind her shoulder.

"NOO!" both Isabella and Chelsea yelled. They jumped off the cliff and fell...

"I'll get them!" Norm shouted. His arms then expended, grabbing them by the satchels. Soon Isabella and Chelsea were lifted up.

"**...Hmmmm... After the chaos is finished unfolding, I say you pit Izzy and her Fireside Girls against Chelsea and hers (Shannon, Alex, Tori, Marissa, and Jessie) in a challenge to see who can earn the most patches in a specified amount of time, like in my story. After that, I say send Isabella and Phineas and Chelsea and Ferb on a double date. (Chelsea, Isabella, you better behave yourselves!)"**

Isabella sighed, "This is going to take a while... Hey Phineas, Ferb! Could you help me?

Chelsea snorted "You're going to need all the help you can get!"

"Anyways... can you-" Isabella started.

"Actually, Ferb and I already made a badge- collecting machine." Phineas said. He pointed to an invention with nobs on it. "Ferb?"

Ferb switched it on. It made a small buzzing sound and badges immediately surrounded Isabella. "I won!" she shouted "Oh, sorry Chelsea... NOT!"

"Will you just go on the dates so we can get this over." Candace asked.

"Yeah, sure." Isabella said cheerfully. "Let's go!" So she, Phineas, Ferb, and Chelsea went to 'Chez Platypus' (under new management)

**One** **Hour Later**

"Hi!" Phineas said as they walked in.

"Did everything go okay?" Jermey asked cautiously.

"Well it did... but then we had dessert..." Phineas replied. "Then Isabella and Chelsea got in a cat fight and landed in a giant bowl of pudding..."

"Sounds like fun!" Carl shouted.

"No, Carl. No one will dare you to go on a date with a cute girl." M-ducks said. "Now our next reveiwer, I have a life it's called PF."

"That's kinda creepy..." Candace said.

"**Isabella: first don't get mad at me your my favorite character and I only want what's best for you with this dare let me say this to Phineas: ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO LOVES YOU MAN OPEN YOU EYES AND TAKE HER ON A PHINEAS FLYNN STYLE DATE AND DON'T I REPEAT DON'T BRING FERB WITH! **Oh and Candace... MY NAME ROCKS!"

Phineas blinked "Isabella loves me?"

"THANK YOU 'I HAVE A LIFE AND IT'S CALLED PF!" Isabella shouted.

"Well we already kinda had a date, but we could go to the cleaners and get the pudding off Isabella." Phineas said.

**Half an hour later...**

"That was the best trip to the cleaners I'll ever have," Isabella said.

"Did you guys kiss?" Stacey asked.

"No," Isabella answered, "I was just happy that Phineas wasn't acting so clueless."

"Umm, thanks?" Phineas answered.

"We have one from Cyndaquil255... Didn't we already get rid of her?" M-ducks said.

Cyndaquil255 nodded. " **Was the previous chapter incomplete? And if not, why is everything about my dare blank?"**

"I'mglad you asked that Cyndaquil255. Because I fixed it! Oh wait... dang! Wrong font! But it's completed! Go ahead and look!" M-ducks shouted. "Review please! And... commercial! ...JIMMY! HOW OFTEN DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT EATING CAMERAS IS BAD!"


End file.
